femalevillainsfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:CEDJunior/Mrs. Clegg (I Didn't Do It)
Mrs. Clegg, aka Mary Ann Narducci (Danielle Bisutti), is a recurring villainess from the second and final season of the Disney Channel's I Didn't Do It. She is an English teacher and is in charge of the school's cheerleading squad. Mrs. Clegg first appeared in episode 2.11, "Cheer Up Girls," which has Lindy Watson noticing that the girls' sports teams don't have any cheerleaders. Lindy informs Mrs. Clegg, who responds by voicing her stance regarding "traditional" gender roles, including a belief that cheeleaders should only work boys' events, and even mocking the concept of a woman being President of the United States, Lindy later forms her own rogue squad with friends Jasmine Kang and Delia Delfano, only for Mrs. Clegg to stop them and even agree to Lindy's sarcastic suggestion that they should focus on doing each other's hair and talking about boys. The girls perform anyway, only for Mrs. Clegg to report them to principal Bernie McLean, but after Lindy gives an impassioned plea for their cause, McLean gave them the OK to continue cheerleading. Though Mrs. Clegg expressed no hard feelings, she snapped two pencils in anger over what occurred. Mrs. Clegg returned in episode 2.17, "The Doctor Is In," as she was approached by Jasmine and Delia regarding the former wanting to become president of the school's pep squad. Despite voicing her doubts about Jasmine's ability, Mrs. Clegg revealed that she has the power to name the president, and she would give Jasmine a one-on-one interview, followed by a background check. Mrs. Clegg suddenly turned heel during Jasmine's interview, when she cut off Jasmine and denied her the position. She chastised Jasmine for not placing her hand over her heart during the Pledge of Allegiance, ignoring the fact that Jasmine's arm was broken at the time. In actuality, the evil Mrs. Clegg revealed that her role in the rogue squad was her reason for denying her the position, adding that the girls "humiliated" her in front of McLean. Regarding her reasons for providing the interview despite having no plans to give her the job, the villainess stated that Jasmine's excitement made it more fun to crush her dreams. However, the end of the episode had Delia and Jasmine revealing a shocking secret about Mrs. Clegg: her real name was Mary Ann Narducci and she was from Secaucus, New Jersey, not Texas as she claimed in her first appearance. The villainous teacher attempted to deny the claims, but after being cornered, she dropped her fake Southern accent and spoke in her natural New Jersey tone. Regarding her deception, Mary Ann stated that she had to hide being from Secaucus to be in the pep business, and in exchange for her secret being hidden, she gave the position of pep squad president to Jasmine. Trivia *Danielle Bisutti also appeared as the evil April Harris on Beauty and the Beast, as well as villainous lawyer Gabrielle Wade on CSI: Miami, and later played villainess Linda Wallace on Rizzoli & Isles, as well as the villainous Ms. Grey in 2018's Nanny Killer. Category:Blog posts Category:2010s Category:Alias Category:Brunette Category:Callous Category:Deceiver Category:Live Action Villainess Category:Nasty, but Small-Time Category:Teacher Category:Villainous Reveal Category:Fate: Submission